The field of the invention is camera cranes and dollies.
Camera cranes and dollies are used to position and maneuver motion picture cameras, such as motion picture film or digital cameras, HD cameras, and 2D and 3D cameras. Camera cranes typically have a crane arm mounted onto a mobile base or vehicle. The arm can be pivoted or tilted up or down, and panned from side to side, to obtain a desired camera position, while the mobile base remains stationary. Some crane arms can extend and retract with a telescoping movement. To follow a moving subject during filming, or to move the camera around a subject, move in, back-up or move diagonally in any direction, the motion base is pushed over the ground by the filming crew, or the motion base may be self-propelled via an on-board motor.
As filming often takes place on location outside of a studio, the mobile base is advantageously portable, so that, if necessary, it can be readily transported by truck to the filming location. Accordingly, the mobile base is advantageously compact. On the other hand, the mobile base should be able to provide a steady and rigid platform for supporting and moving a crane arm.
The development of remotely controlled cameras has allowed camera operators, cinematographers and directors a wider range of creative options for camera movements, positions and angles. With remote controlled cameras, since there is no camera operator behind the camera, the camera can be moved more quickly. The camera may also be moved into positions that would be unsafe for a camera operator, for example, suspended far out over a tall building. Larger and more versatile camera cranes have correspondingly been designed and built to better match the capabilities of remote control cameras. In turn, more versatile mobile bases are needed for these improved camera cranes. While various mobile camera crane bases having differing features and advantageous have successfully been used in the past, there remains a need for an improved mobile camera crane base which can carry larger crane arms while still being easily transported and maneuvered while in use.